Stand My Ground
by avec l'amour
Summary: She never thought that her life would be any different than it was now. Safe and happy....full of people she loved. But all that changed when Aro decided something that changed her life forever.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen's POV**

I HAD THE FEELING that I was moving through a deep, very dark valley. The darkness was so deep and impenetrable that I could see absolutely nothing, but this was the most wonderful, worry-free experience you can imagine. My eyes fluttered open as the darkness was whisked away. I recognized the dark huddle shape of a _human _curled in the corner. I held my breath trying to steady my racing heart which was beating far too quickly for my own good. Fear over took me.

Where was I?

What happened to me?


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing…it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Gosh she's lucky. Well I do own like my plot idea but anyways read & review…

**Ch.1: The Meadow**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen's POV**

HIS RUSSET SKIN GLEAMED in the sunlight letting off a coppery tone. I inhaled his scent breathing in the familiar smell of deep woodsy cypress trees with a touch of shadowed soil. His smile grew wider as he approached making my heart skip. I had been leaning against the wall to the bored walk of the la push beach watching the ocean waves roll in and out in regular intervals.

A deep scarlet crept up my face my embarrassment crystal clear as his face was inches from mine. He looked so charming and handsome than I felt like kissing him. Of course I didn't…I hated rejection and I knew that would happen if my hormones did take over and I did kiss him. The wind blew my curls in front of my face masking it for a bit giving me some time to recover and find my voice. "Hey Jake." I squeaked out in a mousy sort of way not how I would have spoke two months ago. But that was all before I was in love with him. I stared down at my feet before lifting my chocolate brown eyes to lose myself in his pools of deep dark eyes.

He grinned at me having no clue how powerful it had an effect on me. My heart started throbbing quickly the butterflies in my stomach fluttering about want to escape. I burned for psychical to able to run my hands up his copper tone chest….kiss his beautifully shaped lips. God he was gorgeous.

"Hey Nessie…" He said gruffly tucking a loose curl behind my ear. I shivered at his touch (despite how warm he was) as a feeling of what you could call electricity flowed into me. Smiling weakly at him my eyes drank in his broad chest….messy unkempt hair…sparkling dark eyes with a mischievous glint lingering in them.

Staring at Jacob was like looking at the stars….you could make a second last an eternity. I never got sick of staying with him. I thought of Jacob constantly but I needed to keep my 'fantasies' as my father called it private. Otherwise he would be furious with me and Jake would be banned from our home because he didn't want his baby girl being love with a werewolf especially one who he wasn't actually friendly towards. There was always some form of tension whenever my parents and Jake were around. Like there was some past about them I didn't know.

My parents and relatives already disapproved of how much time I spent with Jake. But then even as much time as I was around him I felt like we hadn't spent enough time together. Jake's mouth was moving again but words weren't coming out. His hand waving in front of my face brought me back to reality in a jolt. "Huh?" I spluttered turning crimson again. Jake laughed causing me to roll my eyes.

"I….said….are….you….ready….to…hunt?" He drew out the words painfully slowly just to annoy me. He chuckled again amused at my annoyance. I scowled trying to look angry but a smile twitched at my lips. I could never be mad at Jake for long. It wasn't always good though, especially if I had a good reason to be angry at him.

"Yeah," I mumbled quietly. "I am." Another grin stretched across his face. This time it was so wide that if it was any bigger it would've fallen off his face. I giggled to myself mostly. "I'll race you." I suggested an innocent smile plastered on my face as I schemed ways to cheat and let myself win as usual.

Aunty Alice said I inherited Uncle Em's cheating skills which really didn't make that much sense seeing that I wasn't truly related to him by flesh and blood. But then I also could tell when he cheated especially in the family baseball games so Grandpa usually ended up putting us on the same team so we wouldn't squabble with each other.

Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose have got to be one of the most overly protective people in the entire world. They hold some everlasting grudge over Jake like as if he was some horrible person. But then Jake's feelings towards them are mutual. He and Aunty Rose go out of their way to make fun of each other either making blonde or dog jokes. I just wished they'd get along though I do admit it's funny to see them insult each other. As long as it doesn't get to out of control.

Jake grinned dashing behind some trees so he could change into his wolf form so the race would be even. In human form he was far slower than me and since he was childishly immature like that he insisted on the races' chances to be exactly equal. So when I beat him it made me feel all the more smug and proud that I arrived in first. I did wonder some of the time whether or not he purposely let me win just to be nice like that because I was a little sister to him. And sixteen years younger than him even though it didn't look like it now. If I hadn't known about how a werewolf can't age as long as he or she regularly shape-shifts to a wolf then I would have been puzzled by the fact that he always looked young.

A giant russet wolf bounded out of the forest a boyish grin still on his face. Laughing I dashed off several feet ahead of him. My bronze curls flew about as landscape rushed past me. I had always loved the feeling of being free; having the wind whip in your face and the adrenalin rush which would come after once you slowed down.

Jake leapt after me his long legs pounding against the grass as he deftly was catching him. A growl which was evident to be a laugh erupted from his muzzle. This made me turn my head around quickly to calculate how far away he was and how much I'd need to strain myself to win.

Tossing my head back, my curls falling behind my back, I laughed triumphantly as I flitted gracefully to the finish line which was Jake and mine's favorite place to hunt. It was a small clearing which was surrounded by immense elm and birch trees. There was a canopy of golden leaves on the ground revealing that fall was on its way. I flopped backward unto the soft, lush grass enjoying its coolness against my pale, white skin.

Rolling over I turned to smile at Jacob who had just joined me. He was slightly out of breath having to have run quickly and the shift back into human form quickly afterwards. "I totally won." I gave him a smug look my eyes shining happily.

Jake chuckled and punched my arm lightly before whispering into my ear. "Cheater." My face flushed as I tried to give him the most innocent look I could muster at the moment. I failed miserably. Apparently I was more like my mother than I thought I was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah yeah sure sure." He rolled his eyes showing that he wasn't convinced at all whatsoever. Sighing I sat up too leaning against the bark of the tree my arm inches away from his. My heart stared pounding wildly as my eyes moved easily to his lips. It seemed like they were calling….begging me to kiss them. I clenched my fist trying to regain self-control of my mind. Stupid….stupid hormones.

"I am not one." I hissed indignantly my eyes flashing. Jake smirked triumphantly knowing he had won. I stuck my tongue out immaturely before tackling him shoving him to the ground. "You're going to pay Jacob Black!" I shrieked tickling him. He laughed heartily before easily rolling so I was underneath him. My heart started pounding furiously my breathing growing heavier.

"Oh really?" He asked cockily grabbing my wrists in one hand and tickling me with the other. I tried to squirm away from him laughing the entire time.

"Jake….Jake…stop." I pleaded in-between giggles. He only smirked evilly and proceeded to do it even more. "Jake!" I shrieked loudly wishing he'd stop. My stomach ached from laughing so hard and I was starting to get hungry. I bit his hand lightly making him release my wrists.

"Ow jeez Nessie." He muttered rubbing his hand. It hadn't hurt him really since his skin was strong. The bite had probably felt like someone digging their fingernails into his skin. He rolled over laying down the grass next to me. "You're violent." He feigned offense. Rolling my brown eyes I smacked him.

"Deal with it…there's pain in life." I said snickering as I scooted closer to him want to feel his body against my own. He didn't move as I slowly crept closer to him resting my head on his chest wondering how he'd react. I could hear his breath draw to a halt as realization washed over him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yes…like the Kelly Clarkson song. I was tired and it was late and I couldn't think of anything soooo I picked that. Lame I know. Anyways sorry the chapter is short and that Jake sounds like he's gay. I really don't think like a guy so I did the best I could keeping it erm below PG-13. I could probably write a better guy above that….maybe. Anyways all this belongs to the lucky woman Stephanie Meyer….that is except for my O.C's. **

**Ch.2: My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Jacob Black's POV**

FALLING IN LOVE IS unlike any other feeling you will have. It incites you, it invigorates you, and it puts you in a state of mind where everything around you is a momentary passing. You find yourself desiring and waiting to talk to her wanting to see her. And that is when you will see life reward you for all your regrets. Falling in love is a splendor incased in the heart. It's nice, actually it's wonderful.

I've loved Renesmee Carlie Cullen to one degree as long as I can remember. She has been my life ever since she was born on September 10th 2006. It's been fifteen years since her birth and my Nessie grows more beautiful by the hour. She is my joy, my love, my little ray of sunlight.

My heart stopped beating as Nessie laid her mass of bronze curls on my chest. I had to remind myself to keep breathing no matter how intoxicating she smelled of jasmine flowers and honey or how beautiful she looked from this angle. Her porcelain skin, ruby red lips and her deep brown eyes looking up at me with such intensity that it made me start to wonder whether or not she could possibly like me.

I immediately crushed those fertile thoughts trying to remind myself that she only thought of me as a best friend or big brother…nothing more and nothing else. I sighed inwardly wondering if I'd ever pluck the courage to kiss those soft red lips of hers. "Nessie." I started softly wondering if I should tell her about how I had imprinted on her and how I was deeply and madly in love with her.

"Yes?" She titled her head slightly to look at me her face full of curiosity. I gulped.

"Um…"I started not too sure how to start with all of this. Luckily she already knew all the 'me being a werewolf' crap so it was going to make it a hell lot easier. Perhaps the more honorable Jake in mean chickened out. I don't know and I'll ever be able to tell you which part of me really did.

My eyes move quickly about me before resting on her face again….my angel. "Well erm it's getting late. I think we should go home now." My voice turned gruff as I gently lifted her up into a sitting position despite how all my nerves were screaming not to let go of her.

Nessie's shoulders sagged into a shrug as she smiled faintly at me clearly disappointed. Guilt washed over me but I fervently told myself that if I kissed her all the bloodsuckers in the state of Oregon would come after me in an instant even before Quil, Seth, and Leah could come help me. Not that they could do much to protect me anyways. I swear those damn bloodsucker Cullens are damn protective especially Blondie and Blondie's mate. Edward Cullen isn't too bad…I don't blame him for not liking me around his daughter seeing that I wouldn't want him around mine if Bella and chosen me over him.

The pain from those events was long gone pretty much since Nessie had come into my life my heart was slowly healing and for about a year now I've loved her. "Jacob…"Nessie started and took a gulp of air. Her cheeks were flushed. "I…"She continued. My eyes budged. I didn't want to know what she had to say.

"We need to go now." I insisted grabbing her and pulling her to her feet. I need to get away and quickly as possible. Her presence was driving me to insanity. I've desired and lusted after her for many antagonizing months now. I set my jaw firmly. 'Now Nessie,' my tone was harsh. She blinked surprised at it severity.

"Um yeah sure."She mumbled avoiding my gaze. A pang of guilt hit me. Damn you dog. You went and made her sad you idiot. Glancing at her one last time, just to make sure she wasn't crying, I wrapped my arm around her. Nessie shivered at my touch so I instinctively wrapped her closer into my chest trying to heat her up with my body. The wind blew against us. It was starting to get icier and sharp showing the summer had come to an end and fall was already in its wake. Nessie gave me a sullen look before saying huffily. "I don't feel like racing." I nodded slowly my arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

The walk back to the beach was full of awkward silence and occasional glances at one another. Tucking a curl behind her ear Nessie smiled weakly. "Bye Jake." She said in a quiet tone so unlike her usual noisy chatter. Cullen's Volvo was waiting a few meters from the treaty line as he gave me an impatient look wanting me to hurry up and get the hell away from his daughter. I rolling my eyes and pulled her into my rib breaking hug and released her as she gasped for air and pounded my back with her fist. "Can't breathe Jake." Nessie muttered darkly. I chuckled weakly and ruffled her bronze curls before sending her off to him.

The Volvo sped off the typical dangerous fast speed kicking up a trail of dust behind it. Sighing loudly I figured I might as well go back home and find some good to fill my empty stomach since we had never gotten around to hunting. In several quick strides I reached the door to my house and walked inside. Billy Black, my father and an old friend of Charlie Swan, had passed away a few years ago leaving the home to me since Rachel lived with Paul. I was thrilled that mooch of a wolf couldn't eat me out of house and home anymore but instead my sister.

Grapping a family size bag of Cheetos I settled myself down in front of the TV preparing myself to be bored out of my mind without Nessie or my other friends here to keep me company. I never understood the obsession with television. People's lives were so impossibly dramatic and it gave you the wrong perspective on life. I rolled my eyes and flicked the TV off with the remote control.

The front door flew open as Leah bounded in her eyes wide fear evident in them. "Jake…"She started her voice cracking. I gulped my hand gripping the chip bag mostly likely smashing them to pieces. "It's Seth." She finished sinking unto the couch beside me her body shaking which meant either she was scared or she was about to phase.


	4. Chapter 3

**Erm sorry this chapter's short…and crappy. I'm not really and never been bitter so it was really hard to do Leah justice. And Stephanie Meyer doesn't really talk about her much but anyways here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be done with chapter four soon. I'm trying to make it longer than my previous ones have. But it also means more waiting. **

**Ch. 3: Imprinting**

**Leah Clearwater's POV**

IF YOU LOVE SOMETHING, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was. Sam Uley never was mine and will never be my all thanks to Emily and imprinting. The day he told me that he didn't love me anymore I felt was my whole future being ripped out from under my feet and absolutely every important in my life was disappearing. I was in so much pain both physically and emotionally. Watching him kiss her softly like the way he used to with..

"LeeLee?" Jake asked uncertainly. My head whipped around looking at him a scowl forming on my face. Of course he had to go and use THAT nickname.

"What?"I growled trying to control my temper. I didn't want to phase in front of him. I didn't want to phase in front of him.

"Seth…"He started smiling weakly at me. My eyes budged. Oh right…Seth. That's why I had come here to tell him about it all… about her…and him. I gulped my mouth suddenly feeling dry the words seemed impossible to utter. "Seth imprinted." I croaked out tears stinging my eyes. Why did it have to be Seth and not me? I was the one who deserved it well needed it more than him.

His jaw dropped. "What?" Jacob asked incredulously not too sure if I was joking or not. I nodded knowing that if I did talk then I'd burst into tears. I hated crying even if I was by myself. It made me feel insecure and vulnerable two things I hated most in the world besides watching Sam be in love with Emily.

They had been married now for about 14 years. Jake and I were made godmother and godfather of their son Aaron. The whole process of him being born was antagonizing for me. Watching Emily walk around pregnant knowing that I could've been in her place.

Nothing in this world came easy for me: I feel like I have to fight to survive everyday. Unlike most people nothing of my life was handed out on a silver platter unlike someone people such as Renesmee Cullen. Damn the girl was a brat and yet no one seemed to notice that. I have to admit that she's good….having everyone wrapped around her finger including everyone here at La Push besides me of course.

There's a part of me that used to Jacob Black. I hated his heartbreak, his pitiful hope, the thrum of his paws on the ground as he would away from what will inevitably catch him and kill him slowly. Grieving never worked. Bitterness about life was a better path to lead. At least that didn't kill you.

"Yeah he imprinted on a girl at Forks High school."I sniffed trying still to compose myself. Hot, angry tears sprung to my eyes I brushed them away roughly like they were some plague. "Her name's Nikki….Nikki Miller. " I said my old bitter harpy tone. I had been trying really I was to not talk about it. But ever since she came into our lives it started all over again.

Of course Seth felt awful. He knew how I had shunned the world once Jacob had imprinted on that bronze haired spawn of the bloodsuckers. It made me sick seeing his devotion towards her. He'd walk in front of a car or take a bullet for her. Ugh. I felt out of place here at La Push…I needed to leave. Have a new life and leave my past behind me.

Leave Sam and Emily and my bitterness towards their relationship. Seth who was all I had left in what you could call family. And Jacob who I loved to hate and hated to love to one degree you could call him my only friend here.

Seriously all this love crap was starting to get to be way too much for me. I felt like I was in some sappy soap opera minus the drama. Nothing ever happened here especially since we were on good terms with those damn bloodsuckers.

"When?" Jake asked slowly still too stunned to really straight. "How?" His dark eyes her full of curiousness no not bitterness or annoyance like my old Jacob would've looked like. Ever since he imprinted on the Cullen's spawn he had become different more happy and loving life. That had torn me apart too.

My heart was slowly shattering and soon I'd have no heart at all. Maybe I was better off being a wolf…having only thoughts of survival and necessity.

"Umm last week…he got back from some club all happy and giddy like. I swear I wondered if all those times my mother had dropped him on his head was starting to affect him. But apparently not." I sighed as sadness crossed over my face. No one would love me. Not now not ever. I clenched my jaw trying to hold back the tears which I knew could fall any moment. If I cried in front of then I would never ever forgive myself.

Jake chuckled…typical guy so dense that he couldn't tell when someone was sad. My face twitched into a half smile half grimace as I tried to look like I was happy for my baby brother. Inside a voice was reminding me that I was….happy that at least someone who had been as broken as me, gone through almost all the same things as me, and my kin was happy.

I stood up in fluid motion my hands shaking slightly my eyes a shade redder than its usual chestnut brown. I need to phase. "Um Jake…I'm going to get going." I said trying to sound as casual as possible. The animal inside of me needed to be let out…as quickly as possible. He nodded slowly eyeing me uncertainly wondering if I was alright and if he needed to tie me down to a chair and bind and gag me so I couldn't let out a long monologue of profanities.

Dashing out of the room I quickly stripped off my clothes phasing in midstride. The wolf in me took control as I leapt away my gray paws pounding down on the dirt as I tried to get away from La Push as quickly as I could. I was ready to become someone different lead I new life. _Don't follow me _I growled angrily at my brother.

_Leah….wait_. He pleaded as he thought about going to get Jacob who could truly stop me if he wanted to.

_Don't you dare!_ I hissed my voice was dark and deadly showing I meant business. He shrank back no longer pestering me about it. When I could no longer hear his thoughts I figured that he had phased back to a human. He'd probably gone off to rat me out to Jacob. Some brother I had.

I speed ever faster my feet flying against the ground kicking up dust behind me. I must have been running for sometime…I no longer recognized the territory. What had just felt like 15 torturous minutes could really be an hour? I frowned slowing my pace to a walk. I raised my head and howled letting out a heart wrenching cry letting out all my grief and bitterness into it.


End file.
